Don't want to dream without you
by EmrieRose
Summary: Chris and Leon left on a mission. Now ten years later they come back to find that they have another mission. Protecting their children from a new organization.
1. Chapter 1

Don't want to Dream without you.

Chris Redfield looked at Jill before saying, "I promise everything is going to be fine. Leon and I will be back before you know it." Then he picked up the little girl that was hang on his leg and said, "You're going to be good for Mommy while I'm gone right?" The six year old girl nodded. He put her down and said, "That's my baby. I love you." She smiled and hugged his leg and said, "I luff you too, daddy." Then the plane holding Chris and Leon took off.

It was sixteen years before they were heard from again. Jill looked up from her morning paper and yelled, "Erin Lets go!" She heard a crashing noise, then Erin say, "I'm coming."

Jill looked to the stairs and said, "And there she is." Erin smirked and said, "Funny. So what time is it?" Jill smiled and said, "About 5:30. Why?" Erin's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She said, "5:30!!!!!!! Why? Why would you get me up at five thirty?" Jill smiled and said, "Because you're coming to work with me." Erin moaned but walked up stairs to change.

Jill laughed and looked at a picture of Chris sitting on the mantel and said, "She is so much like you. God, Chris where are you?" Erin came down in her black leather mini skirt, a tight crystal blue spaghetti strip tank top, crystal blue fish net tights, a black leather jacket the said "Redfield" on the back, and black high heels that had blue crystals and diamonds on them.

Erin said, "I know that you miss dad but do you have to talk to his picture?" Jill looked at her and said, "I know that you have sex with Anthony so do you have to dress like that?" Erin blushed a little and said, "If you have the body, show it off. Isn't that what you always say?" Jill laughed and said, "Yeah, but that doesn't pertain to my sixteen year old daughter." Erin pouted a little and asked, "Are we going to go now?"

They went out and got into Jill's car. Erin got into the front seat then looked around. Jill asked, "What?" Erin looked at her and said, "I thought that I saw something." Jill looked outside and said, "It was probably a bird." Erin looked at her mom and said, "At 5:45 in the morning." Jill shrugged and started the car. As they drove off Erin saw a man standing by a tree. He looked familiar but she couldn't place him.


	2. Chapter 2

Home again

Chris watched as Jill drove off to go to the office. He smiled to himself; it had been ten years since he had seen her. He could help but stare at the girl he knew was their daughter. She had grown so much.

Just then Leon walked other to him and asked, "So do you think that it is safe to show them that we're back?" Chris looked at Leon with a sad look in his eyes and said, "I don't think that it will ever be safe for them."

Leon shrugged and said, "So what we just don't tell them that we're here or that we're even alive and just watch them from the shadows." Chris shrugged and said, "That would be better than getting them killed." Leon shook his head and said, "You don't believe that. I saw the way you looked at Jill. You can't wait to see her in person and fuck her brains out." Chris didn't argue but he walked away.

Leon stood there a moment when he saw a boy open the door and walk out. The boy turned his head and said, "Mom aunt Jill and Erin left already." Leon then saw Claire walk out and say, "Jill did say that she wanted to talk to her." The boy looked in Leon direction and stared a moment as Leon moved quickly so not to be seen. Claire looked at him and said, "Matt, what's wrong." He shook his head and said, "I thought that I saw someone."

Leon looked at Matt as he walked into the house. He wanted to cry honestly. It had been ten years that his son had grown up without him. He moved to get a better look and saw Claire staring at him. He turned around and started to walk away.

Claire saw him she knew that he was Leon. She ran after him and said, "Wait! Please." He stopped and turned around. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He couldn't move, his head was screaming to push her off and run. He couldn't, he gently pushed her away and looked at her.

She had tears streaming down her face. He sighed and said, "Claire, baby you can't tell anyone that we're back. Okay." She looked at him and asked, "Why?" Leon said, "Because there are people that are still after us." Claire pushed away and yelled, "And what about us! Huh Am I suppose to pretend that I did see you!" Leon could see the hurt in her eyes. He took a step towards her and said, "I know. I wanted to see you the moment we got back. I wanted to get into my car drive up the drive away run into the house and grab you. I want to hold you, to kiss you. To make love to you." He wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

Matt had heard his mom yell and went to check it out. He walked out of the driveway and saw his parents hugging. He froze. Leon looked up and saw Matt staring at them. Matt was in shock but managed to say, "Mom is that dad?" Claire jumped a little but looked at Matt and nodded.

Matt walked a little closer until he was right in front of Leon. Leon looked at Matt and felt a tear roll down his face. Leon moved and pulled Matt into a hug. Matt looked at his dad and saw that he was crying. Matt smiled but didn't say anything. Claire said, "Matt is that all you're going to say?" Matt smirked and said, "I hope that no one sees… It would ruin my reputation." Leon laughed and Claire hit Matt on the arm. She said, "Matthew James Kennedy that isn't funny." Matt said, "It got dad to laugh." Just then Jill's car pulled up.

Jill got out and she was staring behind Leon. Leon turned around and saw Chris standing there. Erin had also gotten out of the car and walked over to Matt. Matt said, "You left me." Erin laughed and said, "Yep." She looked over to where her mom was staring and she saw the man that she had seen as they were leaving.

Erin walked past Leon and her mom and walked over to Chris. She walked so close to him that she could smell his cologne lightly. She looked up at him and smiled. He looked at her and thought, "Oh god. Leon's right. How could I even think of not letting them know?" His moved on its own, his arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a hug. Then he looked at Jill and opened an arm. Jill walked forward like in a daze and hugged him.

After the hug he looked at Erin and asked, "Who's Anthony?" Erin blushed and said, "My boyfriend." Matt laughed and said, "You mean fuck-buddy/boyfriend." Erin turned around and said, "At least I'm not pregnant." Matt turned red and said, "Leave Cassie out of it." Erin said, "I am leaving her out, but I'm dragging you in!" Claire said, "Okay, knock it off… Wait Cassie's pregnant!" Matt looked at his mom and took off running. Claire ran after him and Erin fell over laughing.

Leon asked, "Who's Cassie?" Erin looked at him and said, "Cassie is Matt's pregnant girlfriend." Chris and Leon both said, "You guys have sex!" Erin took a step back and said, "It's not like you were virgins in high school." Leon and Chris blushed and said, "That's not the point!" Erin said, "Well there comes a responsibility with being the princess of Chaos Academy." Chris said, "What does that mean?"

Erin said, "Every four years a Head Cheer Leader is picked and that girl is the captain of the cheer squad for the boys' basket ball team. Well that girl is me. So what ever I say goes." Matt had gotten away from Claire and walked over to then and said, "Kinky." Erin said, "No kinky is what you do to Cassie." Matt said, "Haha. At least Cassie doesn't have marks." Jill asked, "Erin what's he talking about." Erin's eye got a little wider and she said, "I don't know what he's talking about." Jill said, "Erin Kya Redfield..." Erin said, "Sorry I have to go meet Anthony for breakfast." Then she got in her car and left.

The one mistake she made that day was not paying attention to her gut. She had a very bad feeling, but she kept going.


	3. note

Hey, I took chapter 3 and 4 off because I don't like them

Hey, I took chapter 3 and 4 off because I don't like them. I think that I am going take some time and go back and redo them. Because they made it confusing, even for me and I wrote them. I will update as soon as possible.

Toad321


End file.
